The present invention relates to a multi-use scissors which can be conveniently used with less strength. Different blade sheaths can be quickly replaced for cutting, different types of work pieces.
FIGS. 8 and 9 show a conventional multi-use scissors composed of a first grip 91 and a second grip 92 which are pivotally connected with each other. The front end of the first grip 91 is formed with a clamp section 93. The front end of the second grip 92 is formed with a blade section 94. Different types of blade sheaths 95, 97 can be fitted with the clamp section 93. A fixing, pin 96 is passed through the clamp section 93 and the blade sheath 95, 97 for fixing, the same. The blade sheath 95 is in a form of blade channel formed with a notch 951, while the blade sheath 97 has a form of cutting board.
Such multi-use scissors is mostly used to scissor a tubular article, plate-like article or carpet. It is laborious to scissor these articles with the multi-use scissors.. Moreover, the different types of blade sheaths 95, 97 must be respectively stored and used so that the blade sheaths 95, 97 tend to miss.